


more than words

by Fierysky



Series: Quakerider Hot n' Heavy! [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Saying "I love you" is not what Daisy wants to hear.





	more than words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from @Sunalso "Babe? Why is there lube next to your mouthwash?" :P
> 
> beta'd by Sunalso
> 
> Title from the song "More than Words" by Extreme

“Babe? Why is there lube next to your mouthwash?” Daisy picked up a slim yellow tube with a tiny plastic screw cap, inspecting it. “Shouldn't it be by your bedside-”

“This lube is for my clippers.” Robbie snatched it away, his cheeks red. “For when I shave.” He and Daisy were cleaning up after sex and since they didn't use condoms, lube was never an issue. But while he adored how open and loving Daisy was, her curious nature took some getting used to.

“So you _do_ use lube for yourself.”  Daisy pounced on the tidbit as she moved closer to him. “Where do you keep it?”

“This is really personal, Dais.”

“Dude, you just literally put your penis in my mouth then licked me till I orgasmed.” She smirked.“But sure. Where you keep lube is personal.”

A jolt of heat coursed through Robbie as images of what they did in his car then his living room flashed through his mind. Desire pooled low in his belly, but he pushed it away as a familiar guilt nagged him. That sex was dirty and to keep wanting it like he did meant he was dirty too.

A soft touch interrupted his thoughts.“You know you can share anything with me right?” Daisy murmured. “We’re a team.”

Robbie looked at her warily. Was there something she was trying to hint at?

“Am I- ?” Robbie inhaled. "Are you satisfied when we-? Y’know-” He trailed off at the soft look in Daisy's eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, inspecting the cheap blue and red shower curtain.

“I tell you what I like, right?” Daisy stroked his face. “Like you tell me?”

“So why would you ask about lube then?” Robbie winced, knowing he was exposing his naivete.

Daisy stood on her tiptoes and brushed his lips gently with hers, smiling when his mustache tickled her. Robbie closed his eyes and kissed her and when she opened her mouth to receive him, he groaned. The taste of himself on her mouth always turned him on and soon he'd pushed her against the counter, his hands already under her t-shirt and his hips grinding in that familiar rhythm on her clit.

Daisy moaned when he nibbled kisses down her neck, sucking and licking her skin, adding on to the love bites already there.

“I forgot the question.” She unzipped him, shoving his pants and boxers down while he pushed everything off the counter to give them a clear space.

“Lube.” Robbie lifted her hips and spread her legs. She was wearing his shirt and no panties, and the sight of her pussy laid bare for him brought out the dark side he tried to hide.

But Daisy loved it. She wrapped her legs around his hips and bit her lip as the head of his cock nudged her entrance.

“More,” she begged.

“I’m not getting you wet enough?” Robbie held her securely and he inched in. “You feel so slick. Like you're waiting to get fucked.”

Daisy let her head roll back, as her clit pulsed. Seeing this side to Robbie always turned her on.

“Play with your nipples.” Robbie braced her with one arm while his other hand trailed to her clit. “Make your pussy wetter for me.”

She whimpered and obeyed, her head against the mirror as she pulled her nipples they way she liked while Robbie teased her clit as he fucked her.

“Tell me what you want to use lube for.” Robbie's voice was raspy.

“I want you to put a plug in my ass,” she whispered, closing her eyes as her fantasies took over. “And then, I want you to bend me over face down and fuck me.”

Robbie swore and started rubbing her clit in circles like she’d showed him while she met his thrusts with her own.

“And when I get stretched enough, I want you to hold me down and fuck my ass.”

“Fuck, girl.” Robbie plowed in and out her cunt, his hips snapping. “Only if you return the favor.”

The thought of tying Robbie down and fucking him with a strapon while he submitted to her flitted through Daisy's mind. Her orgasm came hard and fast, and she cried out.

Robbie gasped as she clenched around his dick, and the flutterings of her orgasm sent him over the edge and soon he was filling her with his seed while her greedy cunt milked him dry.

He held her close, rubbing his face in her skin as his heart thudded in his ears. He inexplicably wanted to cry.

“I love you,” he murmured, as heady feelings overtook him. This time, a tear fell and Robbie hugged her tightly, making no move to pull out as he still pulsed within her.

“That's the endorphins,” Daisy said gently, pushing Robbie lightly so he would let go. “Let's get cleaned up." A smile played on her lips. "Again.”

Robbie wasn't sure what endorphins were so he remained silent as he got her down, hastily drying his face.

“Still wanna get something to eat?” he cleared his throat as he wiped himself up. “I'm fed up of fast food. How about we cook something?”

“If by ‘ _we_ ’ you mean ‘ _you_ ’,” Daisy teased. “Yeah, we can cook something.” She appreciated Robbie for changing the subject so she decided to cut him some slack. “I'll wash the dishes. Well, load the dishwasher.”

Robbie nodded and he washed his hands then left so she'd get some privacy.

He waited outside in the living room, looking at the pictures of his deceased parents on the mantel. He couldn't remember his papá telling his mama that he loved her, his old man had been too serious for that.  But she had to have known, right? Because of how he worked and provided?

Sadness tugged at Robbie. How could he show Daisy he loved her?  He wasn't the best at words and explaining himself. What if he was inadequate? Unable to love her the way she needed?

Suppose he didn't know what love was?

He didn't realize he was crying till gentle fingers started wiping his face.

“I'm sorry,” he began, and when his voice cracked he turned away, mortified. “I-”

"Shh." Daisy wrapped her arms around him tightly, guiding him back to her. "How about I cook instead?"

Robbie gulped, and burying his head in the crook of her neck, he wept. 

Daisy wanted to crack a joke, ask if the thought of her cooking was that bad but then he nuzzled her skin, seeking comfort and she had a flash of insight.

He was hurting and he had to let it out.

She moved her hands under his shirt and rubbed his back in long strokes. "What about grilled cheese and soup?” 

Robbie hated canned soup but he nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“I can get the chicken soup you get from Teresita's. And pick up the cheese you like.” Daisy nuzzled her smooth cheek on his rough one. “Wanna lay down while I get it?”

Robbie felt more tears leak out. He'd never realized she knew what he liked to eat.

“Take my car,” he rasped. “No one will bother you if you're driving it.”

Daisy froze for a millisecond at Robbie offering his beloved car.

“Get some rest.” She untangled herself and kissed his cheek then linking their hands, she led him to the bed and tucked him in.

“You don't have to take care of me.” He held her hand as he snuggled under the sheets.

“I know.” Daisy squeezed his hand. “I want to.”

She closed the curtains then walked away and Robbie sighed. How her teasing question about lube led to a declaration of love and him crying like a jackass?

He turned over and moved to her side of the bed, hugging the pillow that smelled like her and he fell asleep remembering her gentle touch.

* * *

 

“Daisy?” Robbie awoke with a start, shivering. Why was it pitch black? 

“Right here,” she said, sleepily.

Robbie sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. She was wrapped up in the entire duvet, and the air condition was cranked to freezing.

“You kicked your cover off,”  she yawned, pulling the duvet up to her nose. “I brought you another one cause you get so cold.”

“Where's the alarm clock? And the night light?” He got up and stripped out his clothes and tossed them in the hamper and picked up his cover from off the floor.

“Unplugged them. You need to sleep.”

“But-”

“I talked to Mack. Told him you needed to take off tonight.”

Robbie laid back down in the darkness and stared at the ceiling. He was feeling better after a few hours sleep and it felt nice to have someone care about him. But he didn't want to be a burden.

“Are you mad at me?” Daisy asked hesitantly.

Robbie frowned. “No, _belleza_.” He pulled her closer so she could nestle on his chest.  “Thanks for thinking about me.” He kissed her hair. "I appreciate it."

A pause.

“Are you mad I didn't say  _I love you_ back?”

Robbie turned on his side so they faced each other, and he rested his forehead on hers. 

"Don't worry about words. As long as you're here." He kissed her nose and pulled her hips closer. "I like you near."  She was naked too, and his cock twitched when it touched her.

“I bought some massage oil for us.” She trailed her fingers on his chest and grazed her nails on his skin. "Thought we could try something new." She kissed his neck and when his dick filled and lengthened, prodding her, she scraped her teeth on him. “It's warming. And strawberry flavored. Your favorite fruit right?”

She kissed her way down his chest and navel, and Robbie closed his eyes as she continued her ministrations.

Maybe he didn't understand love and was still learning how to show it.

But after being in Hell he knew what being with Daisy was Heaven. 

And that's all that mattered, more than words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love interacting, feedback is welcome!


End file.
